Compromising Love Affair
by Mr5M0rg4n
Summary: Smart, beautiful independent Miss Caroline Forbes is a successful fashion journalist in the big city of Manhattan. When her love life crosses her career will she be willing to compromise? Especially with her boss Niklaus Mikaelson clouding her judgment? AU All Human Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS so this IS another story I wanted to share! And I am very nervous about what you guys will think. I haven't had the amount of reviews I had hoped for my other Fic (Best of Him) and I have been working on it for ages. So if you get the chance give it a read and a review to I would love to hear your thoughts! Please Bek**

**AS for this it will have smut in it so if you aren't into that sort of thing I'd advise you not to read this I have quite a dirty mind. And those of you who are waiting for sexual content in my other Fan fiction it will happen in chapter 22 of Best of Him! **

**Please Enjoy! And please don't be too harsh! **

In the bright city of Manhattan lived a beautiful, perky blonde named Caroline E. Forbes. The E stands for Elizabeth after her mother Liz who lives in the small town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. Caroline lived out her childhood years with her mother going to High school, collage then moving away from the small town when she decided it wouldn't be enough for her. Caroline was a very bright young lady with an even brighter career of a reporting journalist in front of her. She was successful in running a small but very important part of the Magazine called the _Manhattan Muses. _She was reasonably wealthy, owning an apartment of the more sophisticated parts of the great city. She was the best of the best. Plus she was very good looking; most men would find that she had great sex appeal.

Miss Forbes was single, she has not had a serious relationship since collage and his name was Tyler Lockwood who is now owner of Lockwood industries in North Carolina. They had lost contact ever since, she had found him in bed with another woman. The blonde beauty has had a few one night stands usually with the same guy; Damon Salvatore. He was a very hot business man that comes across from overseas for holidays. It's nothing serious; they hardly even see each other once every six months if anyone was to count.

Her apartment was very big. As you walk in to your left is a small kitchen including a bench top with sink, fridge, stove, microwave, toaster and oven. To your right would be a large white sofa three seater with one long seat for laying down including a large 52 inch plasma television that she would hardly use because Caroline is a busy woman. She has a large view window that falls all the way to the wood floor boards and it gives her a very good look at the city. Walking past the lounge, there stood a spiral red rustic staircase that leads to her bedroom/ensuite.

Today was Monday; she was at work in the top floor building flipping through paperwork in her air conditioned office. The new mag issue is due out soon and she is seriously overdue. The press came late from the William and Kate interview and she was drowning. She had to reschedule everything in her diary that week to make up for all the things she needed not to miss. Her week is going to be hectic as fuck. She sighed noticing a small sweat patch under her bra wire before closing her blinds so that no one would be a peeking Tom she decided to pull her cream white blouse from her black pencil skirt not before taking off her reading glasses and unbuttoning her buttons to let the cool air from the split system blow over her material covered breasts. It made goose bumps to rise all over her chest and Caroline flushed as her nipples instantly hardened. She knew no body was watching but was embarrassed that her body was so responsive to small little things like an air condition. Though she wouldn't admit it, she was sex deprived and totally frustrated especially because she was thinking of one totally handsome British art designer/her boss that was always clouding her mind. She didn't know what was it about him that made her feel hot and flustered around him, she blamed it of the lack of sex she had been having.

Niklaus Mikaelson, A sex god and magnificent artist put on this earth to tease women like Caroline. Niklaus or Mr Mikaelson as Caroline calls him comes from England Yorkshire he has a big family including lots of siblings and he is absolutely gorgeous. He had just gotten out of a relationship with former lover Tatia Petrova a brunette beauty that broke his heart. Yet, what heart are we talking about here? When he was pissed he was evil. Luckily Caroline really hadn't crossed paths with him. Even though he is her boss they are both in different parts of the building. But when Caroline did see him my god he was a treat; he had sandy blonde curly hair, a nice jaw and bone structure, slight stumble and the most striking blue eyes she had ever seen. Unfortunately for her she looked her worst when they had met, it had bucketed down rain and she had forgotten her coat and umbrella, so instead of looking like the blonde bombshell like she is she looked more like a creepy grudge girl. Even though that was a few weeks ago Caroline cursed her to this day on how she acted. She was an idiot; he was casually walking towards her and smiled at her, photocopying files beforehand she now was leaning against the copier as he walked towards her she was speechless, he was more beautiful than people had mentioned. She was too dazed to answer his question so she just nodded along as he talked to her.

After he had left she had woken up from her silly daydream to find that she must off looked like a total twit. Caroline sighed to herself giggling a little bit at her stupidity. She looked down at her stomach smoothing her hand over her lower abdomen, she thought of what it would feel like if Niklaus was kissing and biting at her belly button before moving his swift tongue over her panty line. His hands would slow glide the skirt down her legs leaving nothing but the small thong left to cover her sex, cupping her over her panties feeling the wetness that instantly skimmed through. His rough fingers would soft rub her pearl in slow agonising circles and she would breath out breathlessly and she gushes out making her want him more,

"Oh Klaus," she moaned but her ministrations were interrupted by the desk phone ringing she shot up pulled her skirt up and pressing the loud speaker button. Before answering sweetly "Caroline Forbes speaking?"

"Ah Caroline are you busy? Because I need you to bring Mr Mikaelson, our client and myself some of the files of The Kardashian Story, you see we might get a fair trade of information that we missed out on at the VMA interview last month? We are in the conference room 56B next to my office if it's no problem darling?" Kol Mikaelson asked he was Niklaus's younger and slightly less attractive brother who was always secretively sending sexual advances towards her because yes, He was the Mikaelson Caroline saw often usually trying to bump off working to flirt with her assistant Bonnie.

"Sure Mr Mikaelson no problem, just give me a few minutes I will be there shortly." Caroline replied looking down at her attire before ending the call. She stood up quickly stuffing her blouse into her skirt messily before doing up her buttons and putting on her reading glasses, grabbing the sorted files from her desk and walking out closing the door behind her. She didn't know why but seeing him again made her nervous would he recognise her god hope not. She took a few corridors before her journey ended as she stood outside the conference room door. She sighed holding the folder in her hands and knocking on the door lightly.

"Ah Caroline please, do come in?" came Kol's voice bringing her out of her not so innocent thoughts. She placed her hand on the doorknob before stepping inside the large room.

Kol sat on one side of the large long table with his hands behind his head and feet resting on the table looking relaxed, A man Caroline didn't know sat next at the end facing Caroline and Niklaus on the other side of the table opposite Kol holding a pen in his hand tapping at the table obviously thinking about something. Caroline walked over to Kol's side of the table "Gentleman, this is the beautifully talented Caroline Forbes, small town to big city girl we are luckily to have her here at muse." Kol smiled raising his eyebrows.

Niklaus raised his head in her direction, noticing her slight fluffy rumpled hair and big blues orbs; she was wearing bright red lipstick that highlighted her face and sexy reading glasses, his eyes raked over her body noticing the slight messiness of her blouse as it had been quickly pushed into her tight black skirt. The blouse had been buttoned up wrongly and wasn't straight and as she bent over to place the files on the table he could see her silky black lace cleavage peeking out at the top of her shirt. As Kol and the client started talking Caroline looked at her boss and he motioned towards her cleavage. She looked down and flushed instantly noticing her attire before jumping to have her back facing the men before she quickly undid the blouse and fixing the buttons, she could hear him chuckling and she mentally slapped herself.

Niklaus found her amusingly adorable making her look incredibly sexy, as he looked back down at his paper before gazing back at her as she was looking at him. He nodded his head towards his brother assuming something, but that assumption quickly was shut down when she scowled at him. He put his hands up in defence and he finished their wordless conversation with a wink that made her blush. He smiled before turning back to Kol as she started to make her way out of the room. He was intrigued about the young woman who just strutted into his office and didn't know why.

The meeting was completed forty-five minutes later, as Kol and Niklaus exited the conference room. Kol was blabbing on about an article on fake women and implants when Niklaus stopped him in his tracks "Brother, who was that young lady you came in to give you those files? Caroline was it? Which department is she in?" Niklaus asked his little brother eager to know if he would see her again. All he needed was for her to make him laugh like she did earlier and he would be happy to promote her. "Ah Caroline Forbes? Tasty little thing isn't she? Apparently I am not her type," Kol foreign a hurtful look, "She is in the fashion department office number 178, she is a very busy woman. I hardly see her outside that dinky little office."

Niklaus felt a little disappointment brew up inside his body, he felt like he wanted to get to know the bubbly blonde that got embarrassed in front of him today. She was different to the others; more genuine, not like his previous girlfriend Miss Petrova who only used Niklaus for his older brother Elijah. Sad excuse for a relationship. All the issues that he went through with his family for that god awful woman were for nothing. He was oblivious to it of course and the family had their reasons but in the end he turned against them something that he swore to never do and over a woman for that matter, good riddens. But his thoughts were back to this beautiful specimen, he felt like he had to know her.

"She is a pretty perky little thing, wouldn't mind to go round with her," Kol adds winking at his older brother. Obviously stirring Niklaus up noticing he has taken a liking to the blonde bombshell.

"Say another word and I will tear out your liver." Niklaus says nudging his brother before walking towards his office to think some more about Caroline Forbes.

On the other side of the building Caroline had made it back to her office and is now sitting up against her door as she slides to the ground and smiles. He is perfect and those lips they made her crazy; those undeniably, totally, kissable, plumb raspberry lips. He smiled at her, at her! She nearly died of a heart attack she was almost running back to her office. She thought she needed to scream or laugh at what happened. She didn't care if he was only being friendly, that smile was directed at her. She made Niklaus Mikaelson smile out of all people it was her, Good job Caroline you are going to sleep great tonight! She thought to herself.

There was a knock at the door as Caroline tried to calm herself down she was acting like a teenager not a 23 year old woman. But she was hoping he would be on the other side of the door so she eagerly opened the door, but was left disappointed when it was only Bonnie her assistant.

"Hey, How'd that meeting go with Kol Mikaelson?" Bonnie asked her big brown doe eyes big. Caroline smiled at her silliness, she knew she liked Kol.

"Don't you mean did Kol say anything about you? No Bon, He didn't, And honestly I don't think he is going to he is a pig," Caroline said putting her hand on Bonnie's shoulder

"I need to talk to him about something so I better go." She said closing the door behind her Caroline sighed she felt sorry for Bonnie. She was getting ready to get back to work when Bonnie came bursting through the door.

"Oh and you have a call on line four."

"Who?" Caroline asked it was probably Judy from downstairs wondering when the covers will be shipped.

"Um sexy boss man, Mr Niklaus Mikaelson," Bonnie raising her eyebrows as Caroline blushed, "Called for Miss Caroline Forbes."

Bonnie soon left after a few snide remarks about her and Niklaus.

Caroline composed herself taking a deep breath pressing the button "This is Caroline Forbes."

"Hello love, Its Niklaus Mikaelson here."

"Oh Hi Mr Mikaelson, is there a problem with the files or something because I was sure I check them all?"

"No there is no problem at all, I just wanted to thankyou by inviting to you to have dinner with me tonight?"

Caroline bit her lip smiling, "Dinner?"

Niklaus continued to explain a restaurant in town where he could make reservation for two tonight while Caroline jumped silently up and down twirling around and dancing.

"That sounds great, will you pick me up at let's say 7?" she smiled picking the phone off loud speaking and using the hand set.

"Seven o'clock sounds delightful, it's a date." He replied his divine British accent has him oozing with more sex. She smiled "Sweet, I will see you then Mr Mikaelson." She answered and hung up.

She laughed and carried on twirling and dancing. He said date. Caroline is going out on a date with the sex god Niklaus Mikaelson she was over the moon.

**So how was that? You have to tell me what you think? If it is bad tell me! If you want me to continue please do say so! Xxxx bekk**

**Love it?**

**Hate it? **

**Rate it?**

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEE! XX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Guess who? I hope you guys liked the first chapter. And I loved the Private Messages and the reviews they were great. I am taking a break from my other fiction "Best of Him" for a while. Give it a read I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **

**I don't know how this story came to me, it just did. And I'm glad you enjoy it. I haven't had time to update because I have exams all weeks. Wish me luck! So much Stress! **

**Anyway, This is their date night. Happy Reading My lovelys….Bekk x x x**

The day was coming to an end and the moon rose over the city lights, the party goers came alive filling up the sidewalks of the busy Manhattan streets. After work, Caroline had rushed home to find something hot to wear. They were going to St Dakota's it was a very elegant but very sexy restaurant so Caroline wanted to dress to impress. She dumped all her paperwork on the kitchen bench before bolt to have a quick shower. She washed herself with vanilla and coconut body wash and made sure there wasn't a single hair on her body apart from her head of course. Caroline blow dried her golden locks and curled her hair and let it skim over her shoulders. She ran to her closet and started to look through all of her dresses.

Niklaus was still at the office desperately trying to get through the finishing touches so he could get ready, he didn't have time to take a shower and he is getting changed out of his business suit into a formal suit. As the paperwork had met its quota Niklaus was now in nothing but a pair of boxers and a white crisp dress shirt doing up his cufflinks. He was unusually calm, slowing pulling his black slacks up zipping his zip up and clasping his belt closed. Niklaus then walked over to the suit jacket hanging off a coat hanger and slowly pulled it over his shirt before tying his tie around his neck and fixing his collar. He checked his wrist watch and it read 6;45 he was ready to go, he had gotten the information off his secretary that she lived just off fifth street apartment building 3 number 54. His driver had taken him to the location of her apartment building and Niklaus got out of the black car telling his driver to wait where he is and they would be back shortly.

Caroline had just finished on her makeup giving her the smoky eye look and a brown shade in lipstick. She was totally nervous and was drinking on a glass of wine. Niklaus took the stairs, walking up past each apartment until he reached the second last floor at the top. Caroline kept looking at the clock, and fidgeting with her dress. She had chosen a dark purple number that complemented her skin well and outlined her curves in all the right places. Her bust looked desirable strapped back so you could see her cleavage and the outline of the middle of her breasts before it was cover with a transparent black material. She picked black pumps to match.

She was starting to think that it might be a bit to revealing especially because he is her boss after all and maybe he actually did want to thank her and nothing more. So she started to panic should she change? It was too late now it was already 6:56 he would be here soon. Caroline was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door. She quickly got up drinking the rest of her wine in one gulp and placing the empty glass in her sink, checking herself in the mirror before grabbing her clutch bag and headed towards the awaiting man behind her door. She composed herself and opened the door smiling.

"Hey."

Niklaus gulped as he looked the blonde up and down she looked so ravishing he wanted to forget dinner and take her then and there. Caroline took him in his dress shirt his chest looked so chiselled and strong he seemed so unbelievably handsome and a shiver went down her spine as she looked at him. Niklaus was in awe of her; her endless legs and how good they would look wrapped around him in their throes of passion, screaming his name out in pure ecstasy. Caroline saw his eyes darken with lust and she blushed lightly.

"Hello to you love." His sex dripping accent made her stomach tug. "You look ravishing, sweetheart. Are you ready?"

Caroline could only nod because she was too flustered to speak words. She let him take her hand and pull her down the hallway, because if he didn't she would of jumped his bones already. She had linked her arm with his and the touch sent electricity through them both. They decided to take the stairs, it was a nice atmosphere like it was only just them alone in, like the world didn't even exist.

As he led her to the car outside he opened the car door for her before helping her down onto the road as she held his shoulder his hand went to her waist. "After you."

She smiles shyly before stepping into the car and moving over to make room for Mr Mikaelson. On their way to the restaurant there was a comfortable silence as she looked out the window and he poured some champagne. Her right leg and his left kept brushing up against each other and Caroline thought it felt nice so she wasn't going to move away and he just wanted to touch her all over. The beverage was poured and Caroline leaned over placing a soft hand on his knee to grab the drink off Niklaus. He shivered slightly thinking of what it would feel like to have that hand a little higher. When she moved back her hand quickly glided higher before she placed it back by he sided not realising the effect she had on him.

As they made their way into the restaurant Niklaus told them the reservation and a pretty brunette waitress showed them to the table. It was obvious that she showed interest towards Niklaus and she was clearly jealous of Caroline because he had his arm on the small of her back while she was holding his upper arm. They sat down in a secluded part of the busy restaurant where nobody could see or hear them. He ordered another bottle of champagne in French which made Caroline pool between her legs.

"So Mr Mikaelson, tell me about you." She asked intrigued about the beautiful man in front of her eyes. He looked up from his menu into her cloudy blue orbs before closing the menu and placing it down on the table. He took his jacket off and gave it to a waiter then rolled up his sleeves.

"Please, Do call me Klaus." Without looking up at her "What would you like to know sweetheart?"

Klaus? She liked it. He wore a cheeky half smile as he looked at her. As the waiter came back Niklaus insisted that he order for me in French of course so if gave Caroline a chance to looked at the way his white shirt clung to his biceps he was totally and utterly dreamy. "How many languages do you speak?"

Caroline had her arms resting on the table as she tilted her head the side. He laughed and looked down at his glass. "I speak French, Chet, Italian, Portuguese and English of course."

Caroline nodded her head slowly. "Interesting."

"What about you. Where are you from?" He asked her, "Kol said something about a small town?"

"Oh my hometown is in Virginia," Caroline smiled "Small town called Mystic Falls you can hardly see it on a map."

Niklaus nodded his head slowly. "Interesting." Caroline laughed as he copied her from earlier.

They both had a great night, as the waited for their food they shared things about their family and friends with each other. Parts of the night they had both were laughing over a stupid thing they had done with their friends. Caroline learnt about his parents being wealthy land owners and they built a stock empire but Niklaus doesn't have contact for some reason Caroline didn't want to push because this was only their first date. Niklaus found out that she was head cheerleader in high school along with leader of Prom committee and also organised all her high school decade dances. He was astonished by the confident, intelligent and beautiful woman who sat before him. He was starting to like her a lot and will grow terribly fond of her. Niklaus noticed that she rambled on a bit which he found very attractive, he likes a woman who can hold a conversation. She would start at the subject of her friend Stefan and how they nearly blew up a bar and end with the subject of how she is allergic to cinnamon he was astounded that she could talk about so many things in the space of just a few minutes.

Caroline was in awe of the handsome man named Niklaus Mikaelson or Klaus as she would call him. She began to wonder if she was doing the right thing here, He was her boss and if things were to go sour between would he out of spite fire her. Should she call him Klaus at work or Mr Mikaelson? There were so many questions she wanted answers to. "Klaus may I ask you something completely off conversation here?" Niklaus nodded.

"It is clear that this isn't a quiet thank you dinner between co-workers? So why did you invite me here tonight?" Caroline asked looking him straight in eye trying to read him.

"I fancy you." He replied Caroline scoffed, "Why is this so hard to believe?"

"I mean I have been working there for one and a half years now and you haven't noticed me at all."

Niklaus ignored her answer. "You're beautiful, strong, and full of light." Klaus looked into her eyes, "I enjoy you."

Caroline smiled. In that moment all her worries melted away at the sound of his accent. They both finished their meals before Caroline tried to argue about paying for herself but eventually gave up with a pout. Niklaus saw her pout and her arms crossed over her chest and he felt his blood run south. He imagined that they were in bed and he would keep pleasing her until she was at her peak but then stop suddenly making her pout and moan for more of his mouth. Klaus knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but think of what she would look naked on his bed waiting for him to come and get her. She would be soaking wet and ready for him, the positions that she would choose would amaze him; on her back, on top, on all fours. Without thinking Klaus let out a low growl and Caroline blushed already catching him out on the distant look that crossed his face. To break the sexual tension Caroline said "If you get to pay we walk home deal?"

He smiled grateful that she didn't find it awkward now or give him a bad look. "Deal."

The couple headed out the entrance of the beautiful restaurant where they shared amazing food together, and she turned to the right when the way home was the left. Niklaus stopped confused where was she going? She stopped when she noticed he had and turned around, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. "Come on, I want to show you something," she says as both his hands held the one that pulled Klaus along. They turned down a dark alley, "Are you going to kill me sweet heart?" Klaus joked. She laughed "I will give you a raise if you don't." he joked wanting to hear her beautiful laugh again.

"Hold that thought." She joked back, "But seriously just trust me."

They walked through a dark clearing and down a stairway into the subway. "Okay, love where are we going?"

"SHH" Klaus widened his eyes, she shhhed him!

"We're here." She said, "Take your shoes and socks off and roll up your pants to your knees."

He did what he was told as Caroline did the same taking off her heels. "Sit." She pushed him down and he found out where he was.

They both were sitting on the side of a pool dangling their feet in the water, Klaus looked up to see the beautiful giant moon in front of him. He knew now why Caroline liked this place so much it was beautiful. He looked at her she looked angelic as the moonlight highlighted the contours on her stunning face and made her blue eyes shine like crystal. "It's beautiful is it not?"

He was in a daze looking at the vision in front of him. "Yeah it's out of this world."

She smiled still looking at the moon in all its glory. Caroline felt Niklaus move closer to her and Klaus thought he had to take the chance, he moved a small strand of hair behind her ear and she twitched turning to look at him threw her long lashes. He leaned in closer to her leaving his hand etched up on to the side of her face his forehead was resting against hers almost waiting for permission from her because there was no emotion on her beautiful face. All he needed was a small smile from her and his lips were softly placed on hers.

Caroline felt butterflies in her stomach as he kissed her with those sinful lips. She placed her hand on his shoulder to make sure he wouldn't pull away. Because she was feeling so good right now. He softly sucked on her bottom lip as she bit his top earning her a slight moan from the base of his throat. The kiss was amazing there was no tongue but it was so nice it left her dizzy. As he pulled away Klaus smiled at her lightly and she smiled back. He got up unrolled his pants and put back on his socks and shoes before holding his hand out for her. "Its late love, I should get you home,"

She smiled and took his hand.

As they walked back into the popular streets on Manhattan from anyone else's point of view they would look like a couple. They made it back to her apartment and were now standing at the door. She hadn't stopped smiling since she left here earlier and was disappointed that it came to an end. "We should do this again." Klaus told her stepping forward. "I had a great time, thankyou for dinner it was lovely," She paused, "You were lovely."

He smiled and stepped forward. " I will see you tomorrow love." He picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles and she blushed. He walks backwards and heads for the staircase.

Caroline smiles "Goodnight Klaus."

"Sweet dreams sweetheart."

Caroline quickly unlocked her door. Dumping her clutch bag on the counter top and diving on the couch smiling at the roof. Things were starting to work for her.

Klaus walked out on to the curb and hailed a taxi. Jumping in, he greets and provides the information needed before the vehicle rumbles to life and he looked up at whoever was listening and mouthed a silent 'Thankyou'.

R&R

***STAY TUNED***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I love all your reviews and PM's they were outstanding. I wasn't very excited about this chapter, but tell me what you think anyway. I will put a warning up for any future smut. This chapter only has fluff and a dream in it, so doesn't worry if you are not into that kind of thing. Please review this story I would really love to hear you thoughts and suggestions. I'd like to thank R43Hst5R and Charlie67H for the great ideas that I did feature in this chapter and if you do suggest stuff in the reviews I will do my best to incorporate something into my story. I planned to update every week but if I get it in late don't hate me, I try to keep everyone as happy as possible. **

**This chapter I tried to be a tease and I really want a review from everyone even if you don't like it, I want to know. Criticism is always a great thing. **

**Please Do Enjoy!**

**Bekk xx**

She smelt of vanilla with a hint of coconut the scent filled his nostrils as he kissed her ivory neck. He had her against his desk, pants and moans filled the room. Her hands were delved into his messy sandy blonde hair as his was holding her waist to his hips. Caroline was holding his head to her neck as he was biting and kissing at her delicious skin throwing her head back moaning before pulling his head up to kiss his raspberry swollen lips. Klaus edged his tongue into her mouth and she accepted instantly. He moaned into the kiss making vibrations through her jaw causing her to giggle against his lips as they broke away from each. "Mr Mikaelson, you're so forward." She smiled running her hands down through his hair, down the back of his nape, over his shoulders and down his suit covered chest ending at his belt buckle pulling at it to get him closer.

"Well I told you I am very persistent love, especially about the things I want." He told her slowly unbuttoning her shirt exposing the white lacy material underneath, her eyes darkened as did his and he started to bite at her collarbone making her beg for more before pulling her bra straps down with his teeth and licking the now bare spot of her shoulder. "And what do you desire Mr Mikaelson?" she said looking at him biting her lip making his length spring to life and her hand drifted to the big bulge in his pants rubbing and tugging on it gently which made him groan. He grabbed her hand that was down there on his shaft before lifting her up onto his desk and forcing both of her hands above her head. "I'll show you darling." He said started from her mouth down her jaw line and kissing in between her perfect moulds. Caroline rested her thighs against his hips pulling him closer before locking her ankles together behind him. "Oh Klaus.."

"Klaus!" Kol yelled at his older brother who sat in his black leather office chair dazing off, "Are you listening to me brother?"

Niklaus woke up from his daydream taking his pen out of his mouth and looking up at Kol "Hmm what were you saying?"

"What is wrong with you? For the past twenty minutes I have been telling you about my date with Bonnie, and you really don't give a crap about it do you?!"

"Now that you mention it no I don't actually," Niklaus smiled at his little brother, " I would much rather we move on to more mannered subjects such as Miss Caroline Forbes."

"Ahh have you plucked her flowers yet brother?" Kol smiled edging closer to his desk to sit down on it, "Was it any good? I bet it was great she looks like a good root."

"See this is why you are not in a sustainable relationship with a girl because you have no utter respect for them." Niklaus growled, "No wonder Bonnie is just using you for sex."

Kol scoffed at that and Klaus got up from his seat and walked over to the door before opening it for his brother.

"Now please would you find someone else's time to waste running your mouth about your non-existent love life or should I say sex life?"

Kol got up with a smirk plastered on his face taking an apple from the fruit bowl before walking past Klaus and commenting "Just because you're not getting any action brother." Before running away so Klaus couldn't catch him and kill him. Klaus sighed shaking his head at his dumb witted younger sibling wondering when he was ever going to learn how to respect a woman, not just use them for sex then ditch. He closed the door after his brother before retreating to his chair and getting on with the paperwork that seemed to be piled up to the sky in just mere hours.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline was getting flustered her air conditioner was broken and she was sweating like a pig over files splattered all over her office floor. She was lying on her back facing the pure antique white ceiling ticking off new fashion edits and designs in her booklet that the designers had made up. She had minimal time and her pitch for The Muse Fashion blog was due Thursday so she was on overdrive, as well as the distracting thoughts crossing her mind about a particular artist that wouldn't get out of her head.

He had sent a big but not too big bunch of daffodils that Bonnie sent in earlier with a cheeky smile on her face. Caroline blushed at the gesture, the note attached read "_Thankyou again for dinner last night, fondly Klaus,"_ she quick put them in a vase on her desk with water in them to make sure they didn't die.

She had to admit that she had a few steamy dreams about Klaus and herself, they made her feel hot just thinking about them. She mentally slapped herself. _Geez Caroline you have only been out on one date and you're already lusting over him! What is wrong with you?_

She had to focus on her task at hand. The deadline was Thursday and she was behind drastically she didn't really know if she was going to make it. She never was late.

But her mind suddenly shifted over to Klaus, she didn't know why, it was becoming a habit of hers. She thought of his stumble and how great it would fell against her fingertips, the slight prick and his dimples she would fill them will the pads of her thumbs to keep him smiling that unruly smile. Her mind drifted to their kiss and how it sent electric shots all through her body. His lips were so soft they made her knees feel like jelly. She couldn't wait to see him again, to kiss him again and yet she didn't want to seem so eager or easy she would be more than willing to jump him when the time came.

She didn't want to seem to forward but she wonder if he had eaten lunch and if he hadn't would he have a bite with her at the workplace? Would it seem unprofessional from employer and employee to have a meal in the staff food court. She thought it didn't but didn't want to push and possibly drive him away.

She finished the roster on who was in for the next week when someone knocked at the door. She sighed placing the folder on the ground and getting up before walking to the door. Catching her by surprise, Kol was standing there with a wide smirk on his face. His eyes raked over her body before he leaned on the door frame.

"Mr Mikaelson, How may I help you?" She smiles flipping her blonde hair over her shoulders. She hoped he wasn't here for one of his sexual advances but for strictly business. But as Caroline looked at him she saw a little bit of Klaus in him. _Well duh they're related. _It was clear that she wanted Niklaus at her door.

"Ah, darling nothing is in need of help," Kol smiled pushing past her like he owned the place. _Well he kind of does. _"I just wanted to know how your date was with my brother last night; he was a gentleman I hope?

Caroline was confused, why was Kol Mikaelson asking about her love life? She lifted her eyebrows and gave him a questioning look. "It was….nice Mr Mikaelson, and he was a perfect gentleman," Caroline was looking at her feet fidgeting with the bracelet on her wrist, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Niklaus has been drifting off," Kol sat on her sofa and slipped his hands together leaning forward, this woman was a treat no wonder Niklaus is so smitten he must admit that he checked her at a couples of times before noticing that she has an outstanding rack, "And then it hit me, he must have had a lovely evening especially with company such as yourself." He motioned towards her.

"Drifting off?"

Kol laughed. "Yes, he has been somewhat distracted."

Caroline bit her lip. "Well he is a very busy man, sometimes he needs to relax, he seems tense."

Caroline sat down at her chair and started to nervously tap on her desk. "Exactly, that's why I have planned for you to have lunch with him, cleared his schedule." Kol said motioning his hands like he was wiping something away.

"Oh no, Mr Mikaelson you shouldn't of done that." Caroline stood up, "He could miss very valuable business meeting, and I'd hate for that to happen especially because of me."

Kol got up and walked towards her grabbing her right hand, "Please, call me Kol and don't fret it would be better to miss one or two meetings instead of him drifting off in the middle of them, am I right?" He kissed her knuckles. _Klaus kissed her knuckles too they must be brothers._

"I guess so, but only if he is subjective to it of course?" She says raising her eyebrows at him he chuckles and replies, "Why wouldn't he be?"

A slight smile formed on Caroline's lips and a glint in her eye. Kol retreated to the door stepping over the large piles of folders of paperwork before turning back around. "Oh one more thing sweetheart, Bonnie hasn't said anything about me has she, it seems she has formed the wrong idea about me in her head?"

The smile fell from her face and was replaced with a challenging glare. "No, not a word I think she is too busy with work and all, plus she has a date with Jeremy Gilbert the male model from downstairs I mean talk about dreamy."

She swore that a little bit of hurt flashed across his face but was quickly replaced with a smirk, "Well I hope she finds what she's really looking for." After that he left without a single word, closing the door behind him.

Caroline then realised that she would be seeing him in less than an hour and she was covered in sweaty clothes and stunk so bad, she need a shower but didn't have enough time to go home and take one. She had to improvise, she took off out of her office and down the hall not taking any notice at the woman who was asking advice about something, turning corners sharply and obviously not looking where she was going because it resulted her in bumping into the one person she didn't want seeing her looking like this; Niklaus Mikaelson.

"Woahh love, slow down where's the fire?" He smiled that smile that made her weak in the knees. She was out of breath and also dazed over the sight all she could reply were little non-existent words and noises coming out of her mouth. She must look an idiot, quickly pulling herself together and started to notice they had other people's attention on them. "Ah Mr Mikaelson, I was just heading out to get some of the clothes for the pitch this week and I wasn't watching where I was going I apologise."

Niklaus chuckled at her flushed face, he was on his way to her office to take her out to lunch when he was knocked into by the blonde bombshell herself. There was sweat on her forehead and she looked so worked up. "Really no need, I was just coming to find you actually to take you to lunch, but seeing that your busy we can re-schedule?" He replied hoping she wouldn't be too busy to share a meal with him.

"No we don't have to do that, just give me ten minutes and I will be ready, wait in my office okay?" Caroline suggested, he nodded before she began to run down the hall just before turning the corner yelling, "Ten minutes!"

He chuckled before continued to what he perceived to be her office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As he walked around her office Niklaus had noticed numerous things; a few photo frames, all with Caroline in them, one with her and what he made out to be her parents, another was with two men one was kissing her cheek while the other had his arm draped around her shoulder and his cheek against hers all of them had massive grins and a ping of jealousy ran through him. The last frame was of her and two girls. Caroline seemed younger, she was dressed in a cheerleading uniform holding pom poms and had her arms linked with two other girls' one was olive skin and dark brunette hair the other with light skin and long blonde hair. Klaus felt his pants grow tight because he was beginning to imagine a perky Caroline in that uniform maybe with no underwear on, all the erotic images and positions were flooding his mind and now his pants were like a tent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline had made her way to the design room filled with clothing that she could change into for lunch. She made work with what she had, quickly picking up a pair of denim wash jeans and getting rid of her skirt. As she pulled up the jeans the started to constrict her around the hips and she cursed. "Stupid models and their flat stomachs and non-existent curves."

She started to jump up and down desperately trying to suck in to fit into these jeans. After about seven minutes of jumping around Caroline was now lying on the ground biting her lip as the button finally did up. "YES!" Caroline exclaimed jumping up and spinning around she looked in the mirror at her bum. _Looking great_. _What can I say? Beauty is pain. _

She then picked up a cream long sleeve top that was baggy and the length came down to her mid-thigh. Pulling her hair out of her messy bun she let her natural curls flow over her shoulders before taking another look in the mirror liking what she sees, changing her office heels to cute wedge boots and grabbing a scarf. She was ready, as she made her way back to her office confidence radiated off her and she was ready to seduce the hell out of the sex god of a man in her office. _She had her skimpy panties on after all._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm going to kill him," Niklaus growled and Caroline chuckled, they were sitting outside a little dinky café on the corner enjoying salad and chips with a few pieces of bread on the side matched with two coffees, "I can't believe that brother of mine."

"Hey, he isn't that bad, he seemed hurt when he heard that Bonnie my secretary is going on a date tonight," Caroline smiled biting into a chip.

"Yes, Bonnie I have heard a lot of things about her; it seems my imbecile brother has built up quite an interest." Niklaus replied stirred his coffee adding a sugar sachet to it. Caroline smiled and she was happy that Kol had other thoughts about Bonnie that didn't direct to his penis.

"I'm glad; Bonnie doesn't need that drama right now." Caroline smiled

Klaus nodded, "I couldn't help but notice the photos on your desk?" Niklaus was intrigued to say the at least especially about the men in her life. She looked down at the bracelet on her wrist and smiled that smile would make him do anything she wishes, it had some sort of power over him and he didn't know how or why.

"Snooping hey?" Caroline looked up at him, "What would you like to know?"

He laughed a nervous laugh worried that he might have over stepped the line by asking or even looking at the photos in her office. Caroline noticed the worry and she quickly grabbed his hand across the table squeezing it gently, "I was kidding."

It was a weird feeling, they both didn't let go or move away because it felt natural and for the rest of their lunch they stayed with one hand linked together.

"First one was of my mum and dad the first Christmas we've had together since I was eleven, my parents split soon after that," Caroline smiled, "The next is a picture at the back to school pep rally, the cheerleaders had to be there so that's Katherine on the left and Lexi on the right they are my best friends Katherine lives a few apartment doors down and Lexi lives back home with her husband Alaric but we are still real close."

"And the last photo, of the two men?" Niklaus asked raising his eyebrows eager to know the details.

"That's Matt and Stefan, they are like my brothers, they always look after me and I wouldn't be me without them in my life," Caroline replied nudging his material covered calf with hers, "Really, you have nothing to worry about,"

Niklaus noticed the seductive glint in her eye and his lips turned into a half smile. _Let the seduction begin._

Caroline bit her lip as she saw how his eyes darkened when she touched his leg. _Game on._

The waiter came over and took away the empty coffee cups, also interrupting their intense sex stare off. Niklaus regained his self-control and cleared his throat which made Caroline compose herself. "So have you tried a chip boy?" He asked leaning forward and grabbing a napkin.

"A chip what?" Caroline laughed. "A chip boy, do you mind?" Niklaus motioning towards her bread she nodded clearly confused about what he was doing.

He took the bread roll off the plate and put it on his, cutting it open and buttering it before placing a few chips inside in a row and then handing the roll back to Caroline for her to eat. "Try this, it's delicious,"

Caroline grabbed the roll of him and took a bite, a few loose crumbs fell out of her mouth as she cover it, "It is." She laughed as he smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So lunch was great," Caroline smiled as their arms brushed together as they walked, she had taken off her scarf and jacket, "thankyou again."

"You really should stop thanking me," Niklaus smiled taking a sip from his take home foam coffee cup, "The pleasure is all mine."

Caroline blushed ripping off the remainder of her roti bread and placing the rubbish in a public waste bin.

Niklaus did the same; he was smiling to himself at how well their lunch went. Yet he thought his efforts of 'wooing" her had gone astray because he wanted to kiss her- hard. But couldn't help but feel if he did she would think it was cute and sweet not hot and passionate.

Caroline was thinking that he was clueless; she was basically throwing herself at him and he would just disregard it and smile. She didn't want to seem easy or like a whore but she want him to do things to her she knew only he could. I mean she practically screamed. _HAVE SEX WITH ME!_ She didn't know what else to do.

"So..?" Caroline laughed looking at him, "What are you doing tonight?"

_Hopefully me._

"I actually was wondering if you would like to attend The Fashion Week gala tonight." Klaus smiled, "You see I got invited and then I thought of you and yeah would you?"

"I would be delighted to accompany you," Caroline answered putting on a British accent, when all he did was raise his eyebrows she covered her face with her hands completely embarrassed. "Oh god, I can't believe I just did that."

They stopped walking; he grabbed her hands taking them away from her face before taking her scarf and wrapping it around her neck and tying it. Niklaus proceeded to pull her forward by her scarf towards him as he placed his lips passionately on hers. A slight moan escaped her lips as her hands found his hips and his hands found her hair. She slightly tilted her head to the side, taking the first move and licking his bottom lip. He beat her to it sliding his tongue swiftly through her pretty pink lips and greeting her tongue.

He growled into the kiss the vibrations making her smile, as the kiss turned into a rough one both fighting for dominance. After a few pleasure filled moments Caroline realised that they are still in public, making out and it could be seen as a very inappropriate public display of affection so she quickly pulled away not before giving him a few more little pecks not wanting to stop kissing his unruly raspberry lips.

She blushed and he smiled. "I find it incredibly sexy." He commented which made her even more red, "Come on,"

His arm draped around her shoulders, hers around his waist as they started walking again back to work to finish for the day.

Both excited for the hours to come.

**Thanks again for reading. **

**Please do review and please do suggest**

***STAYED TUNED***

**You know what's next! Get excited!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, I know its been too long since my late update, but here it is. I loved all your reviews and PMs guys, They are like music to my ears. **

**Please Follow or Favourite. And please any suggestions with are welcomed.**

**Enjoy! Xx bekk**

Caroline didn't have time to go back to her apartment block, to get a fresh new ball gown for the gala. She was stressing out as she walked along with him. They were heading towards his apartment building to get ready together. Caroline had nothing to wear and she was sure as hell wasn't going to this party wearing what she was now when there clearly was going to be press and cameras there. She could hear the comments in the paper now;

_Niklaus Mikaelson most eligible bachelor making charity, popularity._

_Oh look what the cat dragged in._

_Niklaus's taste in women gone downhill, luckily his fashion is top notch here at Fashion weekly New York._

Of course Klaus will look the part, why would he? Him being so incredibly handsome. Klaus had mentioned that his sister Rebekah will be staying at his tonight because she too is going to the ball and lives in England where she owns a boutique store, usually selling lingerie and skimpy outfits. She was staying in a hotel just out of town to visit him and thought that is was way too far to travel from the ball so she would just stay with her darling older brother. Rebekah has had some controversy, when it comes to balls and her fashion choices. But Caroline admired that, thinking how good it would be to not care what others thought and do things for you. Caroline knew she was like that just not as much as Rebekah was, she didn't show that much skin that is.

"Wait Klaus, I have nothing to wear?" Caroline laughed stopping him in his tracks. The smile fell from his lips and he rubbed his temple with his fore finger, desperately trying to think. He was too distracted thinking about Caroline seeing his apartment for the first time and totally forgot that she had nothing to wear to the gala.

"You could borrow some of my sister's things?" His hands resting on her shoulders.

She scoffed, "Klaus, I love your sister's taste in clothes but on her, certainly not on me, hang on I will call Katherine she can bring over some things that I need."

She searched through her jacket pocket before pulling out her phone; she dialled her number before putting the device to her ear and putting her thumb up at him, giving him a reassuring smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, okay Kat, yea I will be waiting just come up the elevator. Okay bye, I love youhh!" Caroline smiled hanging up the phone as Klaus opened the door into his apartment. Their trip back to his was basically Caroline being on the phone for about ten minutes to Katherine. What Niklaus didn't know was that her brunette friend was grilling her on information about Klaus, some snide remarks about the bed department making her look away from him and blush. Caroline was once again nervous as hell about Kat being a little bit too forward towards Klaus in their first meeting. Katherine was anything but predictable.

As she looked around his living space she was in awe, First thing she saw was his big block island bench of his grey stone kitchen, his same dining room complete with patio/balcony that looks over the city, a lounge with a television and a hallway that she guessed would lead to bedroom/bathroom/study. It was bigger than Caroline's but hers had a kind of homey feel Klaus's didn't.

"I like your place, it's very..you." Caroline said smiling trying to think of the words to describe it. He took her jacket off her and offered to take her scarf, she obliged handing over her winter wear to him. He placed them on the kitchen island before walking over to his kettle and turning it on. "Coffee or Tea?" He asked not looking at her too busy getting mugs out of the top cupboard.

"Um a coffee please, 1 sugar." She smiled at him before checking out his backside, his perfectly shapes pants stretched right over his tight buns. He was wearing a suit, a business suit with a dark blue dress shirt with a dark grey suit jacket over the top with matching pants, with what Caroline thought to be Italian leather shoes.

"So tell me about Katherine, from what you've told me she is quite the character?" Klaus asked a few minutes later turning around walking carefully with the two hot beverages in his hand placing them on the island and sitting on a stool opposite Caroline. Sipping at the cup with both hands she replied, "She isn't that bad she is just very..out there and doesn't really think before talking."

"Ahh you say that like she is going to spill something secretive about your past that you don't want me to find out?" Niklaus laughed taking a sip himself.

"Haha maybe, but what is a girl without a little mystery?" She smiled seductively at him, he re-positioned in his seat before teasing her back, "I agree completely love, as long as you are not a serial killer or worse married?"

She giggled, "I assure you, I'm not."

He answered her with a half smirk on his lips,"So, what does Katherine think of me, assuming you have shared what happened on our date?"

"You say that as if I ran to her apartment right after, jumping up and down before telling her about the glorious evening I had?" she raised an eyebrow shifting closer to him.

"You say that as if you didn't have a glorious evening?" he joked, noticing that they had gotten awfully close, so close that their knees were brushing together. She answered him with a shrug and he faked hurt. "What was wrong with it, sweetheart?"

"Dinner was yummy, it was a beautiful night out, but that kiss pfft!" she smiled cheekily rubbing her knee along his slowly, he looked down at the interaction then back up at her and smiled taking her hand and playing with it. "Now that was weak," she finished.

"Oh really?"He shifted closer towards her leaning in as she giggles before pulling him by the back of his neck towards her lips. Laughing against her lips his hands rested against her jean covered thighs rubbing them in a slow circulating motion, her hands rested on his cheeks keeping him connected to her, his stubble tickling her chin. Their lips moved in a slow rhythm, sometimes Caroline nibbled with her teeth before sucking his bottom lip using tongue. Suddenly he stood up, taking her by surprise and guiding her by her hips towards the lounge.

She landed on the sofa with a thud, Niklaus landing forcefully on top of her. Regretfully, Klaus pulled away feeling guilty that he might have hurt her, checking her for injuries. Caroline laughed and they rested their foreheads together. "Your sister will be home soon and the coffee is getting cold," She says looking at his lips with an innocent look.

"Yeah, we shouldn't." He stated already starting to get up, desperately hoping she hasn't realised the stiffness in his pants. Caroline saw the slight hurt in his eyes and sat up before saying, "Oh please don't get me wrong, I would love to and I mean really loved too, like dying to but with your sister and Kat coming over soon I don't want to ruin it with someone especially Katherine Pierce to barge in to see us rooting on the couch and all and Oh my god, I am rambling please just shut me up before I say anything else to embarrass myself." She blushes holding her face in her hands refusing to look at him. He started laughing his chest rising and falling slowly, trying to get his breath back but just as he thought he was finished laughing he thought about her saying 'rooting' and starting all over again.

"It is not funny." She said seriously.

I know, I know." He answered smiling still chuckling. "Then stop laughing." She replied throwing him an icy glare.

Niklaus tried to gather up his laughter by covering his mouth with his hand. Shortly after, he heard a soft angelic giggle start from beside him before an uproar of laughter started from the pit of Caroline's stomach, which made him face her and start laughing again. Her grabbed her face in his hands wiping the pieces of hair that had fallen behind her ears and leaning forward to capture her lips in a soft quick kiss.

He helped her up from the couch and they walked back over to the kitchen where their drinks sat on the bench. As they sat Caroline noticed he had a small stain of red lipstick on the corner of his mouth, she lifted her sleeve over her wrist and between her fingers before grabbing his chin and rubbing the smudge off his face and placing her arm back at her side.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They continued to talk, flirt and share little touches or pecks over the spaces of their two coffees before suddenly the door swang open and in walk a beautiful blonde with sunglasses over her eyes and a Gucci bag in the crook of her elbow, she was wearing a red maxi dress, a jean jacket and a pair of really cute boots. Following her was a man in a suit, beside from his obvious good look he had the most outstanding posture and manner when walking. Following him was a chaperone and bus boy carrying bags and suitcases of luggage. The blonde lowered her glasses looking Caroline up and down before placing them on her head.

"Niklaus, please instead of standing there you could help bring my luggage to my room." Her accent flowed just like Niklaus's did, she must have been Rebekah his baby sister.

"Sister, you are only staying til the weekend why must you feel the need to bring some much clothes." Niklaus sighed crossing his arms over his chest before getting up and helping her with her bags, leaving Caroline standing there by herself.

"Aren't you going to introduce us brother?" Elijah piped up stepping forward towards Caroline, "I'm Elijah, Niklaus's older brother you must be?"

"Caroline," She answered unclasping her sweaty palm and stepping forward to greet him. Niklaus looked on curiously, as his older brother takes her hand kissing her knuckles lightly before pulling away and saying, "Caroline, such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman it's a pleasure to meet you."

Caroline couldn't help it by the time Niklaus made it to her side she was smiling, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him so there hips were joined together. She giggled at her possessiveness and reached up to kiss him on the cheek his eyes never leaving Elijah.

"So you're the flavour of the month?" Rebekah rudely interrupted obviously trying to stir her older brother up. Niklaus sent her a warning look she knew too well, Rebekah always had a protectiveness over her family especially her brothers, which made her always sceptical of her friends always wondering when one of them was going to make a move on one of her brothers, that's probably why she didn't really have any true friends, The main reason was she was a bitch and way too paranoid just like Niklaus, "Who was the last one Cassie, Camille I get mixed up?"

Rebekah walked up to Caroline and started to give her a once over, looking her up and down from her head to her toe and walking around her curiously. "Well her roots are real for starters, she has nice taste in shoes but looks entirely too innocent for your taste darling brother." She said raising her eyebrow and throwing him a questioning look. Caroline bit her lip in nervousness; Elijah picked up on it, "Now Rebekah, no need to insult company." He smiled brushing the invisible dust off his jacket and fixing his tie, "Especially when this isn't your home to welcome them in." finishing by giving her a knowing look which made her strut off to her room not before a scoff fell from her lips.

"Sorry about my sister, she is tolerable once you get to know her and has excellent taste in fashion." Niklaus comment not before giving her a reassuring smile.

"Joy!" she exclaimed sarcastically throwing her hands in the air slightly to prove her point. He kissed her forehead before retreating to get Elijah a drink, " May I have a bourbon please Niklaus it has been an awfully long flight with our dear sister."

"I HEARD THAT!" she whined from behind closed doors.

"So Elijah are you going to attend the gala tonight as well?" Caroline asked,

"indeed I am." He nodded and that was the end of the conversation.

Right before there was a knock on the door, Niklaus motioned Elijah to get and Caroline joined him in the kitchen kissing his lips and smiling.

Elijah made his way towards the door. He was a well-mannered man and it appeared to him the Caroline seemed to have genuine interest in Niklaus and he was happy for his brother. It had been a hard life for Niklaus. His hand relaxed on the door handle and pulled it open.

"Why hello! Mr sexy." Katherine threw her hand up to his shoulder. "Katherine, but you sir-ee can call me Pussy Kat." She said before turning her hand in a cat claw and "reowing" him.

"I beg your pardon?"

**So guys I hope you liked that please review I would love to hear your thoughts. Though, there are billions of Kalijah fans out there this is strictly a Klaroline fan fiction, but that does not mean there will not be fluff between the two characters, I mean with Katherine's crude comments and Elijah's well-mannered personality what's not to love?**

**Anyway, please give me a thought and throw us a suggestion. I would love to read them, they make me happy.**

'**STAY TUNED'**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BEKK **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my lovelys I know, I know I haven't update in weeks! I am so sorry! You have to forgive me! I really hope you guys loved that last chapter, The reason why I haven't updated in a while is because I had come down with a serious case of writers block, but now I hope this chapter will help you guys forgive me, And please excuse the spelling and grammer, I just don't have time to edit it and don't have a beta to help me. **

**Anyways, enough excuses for one chapter, please do enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

"Kat, meet Elijah and Niklaus." Caroline said motioning between the two brothers as all four of them stood in the living room together awkwardly. Katherine had let herself in not before making a large impression on the elder Mikaelson and making herself feel at home. Caroline rolled her eyes at her best friend knowing that she would hardly have any kind words leaving her mouth if she didn't want something. And it is clear that she wants Elijah, "Guys this is my best friend/enemy from high school Ms Katerina Pierce"

"Pleasure I am sure." She replies handing Nik her hand and he proceeded to kiss it before raising his eyebrows at Caroline, making her hand rest against her forehead, "Now Care bear, I have a dress, make up, curling iron, shoes and the essentials toothbrush, hair brush, spare undies, pins, hair tie," she smiled looking into her bag, before pulling out a box of some sort and winking at Klaus, "Oh and don't forget protection."

Caroline's eyes went wide and Klaus started to nervously chuckle, "Katherine!" she scolded.

"What? You can never be too careful; you guys have had sex yeah?" She questions raising her eyebrows; there was a silence before, "OH MY CAROLINE! WHY THE HELL NOT?"

Caroline flushed in embarrassment throwing her hands across her face. Of course! Why in the hell did she call Katherine of course she would embarrass her or even Klaus. Just before Caroline thought she was finished she just had to kept talking didn't she, "Boy likes girl, girls like boy," she clapped her hands together, "Sex"

"Yeah, I think we get it," Caroline sighed shaking her and looking down at her feet, Klaus squeezed her hand reassuring her that he was okay with the over whelming antics of her best friend.

"Good, and also you might need to find a place to stay for the night because I'm having a few friends over and my apartment isn't just not big enough," Katherine smiled, "I'm sure Niklaus wouldn't mind you staying here tonight am I right?" she winked

Just before Caroline was about to react Klaus stepped in, "Of course you can sweetheart, I will take the couch tonight"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline was now standing in Klaus's large bedroom in front of the full length mirror. Klaus had insisted that she got ready in his room while he got dress in the lounge with his brother. Caroline was so nervous about tonight, Niklaus Mikaelson was a very recognised name and she hate for her to accidently stuff up this big night by rambling about something stupid or tripping over on the red carpet. She prayed to god she wouldn't make a fool of herself, because she was sure if she did everyone would know her as the girl who tried too hard and ended up falling head over heels for a guy, literally.

Caroline Forbes had always been an over-achiever and control freak, but as she got older the control freak inside her had died down quite a bit until now. Everything had to be perfect down to the last puff of powder she dabs her nose with. She wanted to make an even bigger impression on Niklaus than she already had and her goal was, by the end of the night she would get the sex she was desperately hoping from the sex god himself. She was always very good at seducing men, most of them falling for her charm and grace. She knew she could do it.

Caroline looked into the full length mirror and admired Katherine's good choice of lingerie. It was a baby blue lace transparent baby doll with matching lace brazilino panties. She looked hot and she couldn't wait to take it off hopefully in front of Niklaus. There were cute little bows on the spaghetti strap sleeves on her see-through night gown that showed her lace bra that matched her bottoms. The baby doll fell to the length of half-way down her backside that showed her tight perky buns.

She smiled at her appearance before turning around towards the bag that sat on his large king sized bed. She rummaged through it, finding her shoes and make up bag filling with makeup of course, as well as pieces of matching jewellery in crusted with diamonds that her father's had gotten her for her 21st birthday. Caroline reached for the zipp of the dress bag that lay neatly next to the bag on_ his_ bed. As she opened the bag her eyes widen in shock, of course Katherine would choose the most flattering dress Caroline had owned for tonight. It was a sheer number that ran all the way down to the ground extenuating her curves; with fire truck red almost flame patterns that ran from her bust down to her feet and a halter neckline. It was gorgeous. She looked at the time one his bed side table. It read _6;23. _We were to arrive at the party at seven.

She quickly pulled off her baby doll night gown and placed it back into the bag for later that night, with her hair pulled into a waterfall braid with a few lose curls enhancing her face her hair was done. She quickly stepped into the dress, unable to reach the zip that reached her lower back she called out to Niklaus.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he stepped into the room, he was dress in an Armani suit, with a pale blue shirt and dark grey suit pants, looking incredibly sexy. He was doing up his cufflinks, she smiled at his appearance. "Um, I can't reach the zip at the back, could you please help?" she says looking over her shoulder at him with her back facing him. He gave a slight nod before walking towards Caroline smiling.

"You look ravishing love," He says his calloused palms brushing closely along her soft sensitive skin of her lower back making her a shiver run down her spine, Niklaus noticed this instantly, "Nervous, sweetheart?"

Caroline blushed as he finished, by turning her around slowly. "Thankyou." Soon after, Caroline disappeared from the room only to come back with his suit jacket and tie. He threw on his jacket and Caroline was tying his tie around his neck.

"You're not too handsome yourself," she said fixing his collar, he smiled before pulling her flush against his chest, his hands placed on her hips giving her small chaste pecks on her lips, she teased him by kissing down and back up his jaw line.

The small moan ripped from the base of his throat, closing his eyes he laid down on the bed bringing Caroline with him. She squealed, "Nik! I cannot ruin this dress it has to be perfect, that means no fooling around okay?" she scolded him trying to not only convince him but convince herself that what they were doing was bad. But Klaus just smirked at her pulling her back by the hips, her hands rested around his shoulders as he sat at the end of the bed. Giving her no answer but only the cute dimpled grin and puppy dog eyes Caroline smiled down at him, leaning down to kiss him slow and steady. None of the two deepened it, it was just a smooth loving smooch. As she pulled away she looked over at the time, _6;40. _

"We should get going are Elijah and Rebekah ready?" She asked helping him up from the bed, loving that he was taller than her and she'd have to reach up to kiss him, it made her feel safe and secure.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"KLAUS! WHO's THE LUCKY LADY?" another voice said as the foursome made their way down the red carpet. Caroline was amazed she had been to one of these since she got a V.I.P for a movie premiere, and now she had all eyes on her because Niklaus insisted that she was on his arm for the night. As soon as they stepped out of the flashy limo, they were bombarded with the flashing lights of cameras and questions flying from every direction, microphones being shoved in their faces. His arm tightened around hers as if to ask if she was okay and she answered with a reassuring smile before he made it over to a woman writing notes on a notepad and smiled at him. "Niklaus, could I ask you a couple of questions?" She asked her doe eyes widening.

"Sure darling?" He replied and they started a conversation about stuff Caroline had no interest in but she acted like she did, until she felt somebody tug on her arm, she looked beside her to a man that was about two metres away from the women Klaus was talking to. "Excuse me, you are Caroline Forbes correct?"

Yeah, I mean yes I am." She replied quickly correcting herself,

"I am Tom Howes from Fash Blast, I have read your article about those Gucci pieces mixed with Dianna Ferrari, I was just wondering what made you choose the suede piece over the tropical orange vintage cardigan. In my opinion the orange was fab, I just wanted your take on it?"

"Wow, um well I actually loved that orange piece. And the suede loop is just to die for and they are just two pieces that stand on their own amazingly, I mean mixing that vintage fabric with a slim fit of black slacks would be perfect for the summer. But I picked the suede loop shirt because it kind of suited the contrast and weather of the season."

Klaus had finished talking to Linda, and had walked over to where the blonde beauty is standing. He smiled, he was happy that she was comfortable with random people asking her questions and she seemed to be happy to talk to this man about the following pieces in the night's fashion show. He walked up behind her placing his hand on the small of her back and smiled at the man who had noticed him, his eyes widening, "Niklaus Mikaelson, what a pleasure to meet you," he shook the man's hand. " May I get a picture for my blog of the two of you?"

Caroline nodded and took Niklaus's hand before stepping back in front of the white screen covered in the cover girl label; Nik draped his left arm around her waist and smiled for the camera. Caroline also got a few pictures with Elijah but none with Rebekah, it seemed she only wanted pictures by herself, Caroline didn't mind.

They enter the ballroom; the first thing Caroline noticed was the large white runway that stood from one side of the room to the middle. She was excited, she had been too numerous of fashion shows for articles and pieces but nothing as big as this, especially on the arm of one of the most eligible bachelors in town. Caroline loved the attention she was getting; the envious looks from other women and the generous ones from other men. But she was most pleased to just be with him.

Chairs were scattered everywhere for the audience to sit, Niklaus led her to the front where their seats were reserved for Niklaus Mikaelson and guest. He waited for her to be seated before he sat down himself. He explained that they were to watch the fashion show first then decide if they want to go to the after-party that was being held in the next room. Caroline nodded understanding before he leaned in catching a quick peck on the lips but the lights went down and his hand came to rest on her thigh, she smiled placing her hand over his and entwining theirs fingers together.

During the show, Niklaus had taken a few seconds to glance over at Caroline she was in awe of the clothing, designers and models that took the catwalk, if he was being honest he had no interest in coming tonight, in fact he would usually blow it off but he thought of Caroline and how happy she would be to see the show, so he decided to RSVP. Truthfully, Caroline looked absolutely incredible tonight even a few heavy glances from other males had Klaus tighten his hold on her, to show them his possessiveness and that for tonight she was his. The whole way through the show his hand only left her thigh to clap before it came down to take its rightful place before on the top of her leg.

Caroline was having the most wonderful time she had almost forgot about her plans for the rest of the evening. She smiled to herself, if she'd play her cards right maybe he'd get the message. She looked over at him, he had taken his hand off her thigh once again to applause the fashion designers piece, it was pretty dark in the room so Caroline took her chance, she shuffled closer to him before sliding her hand up and down his thigh all the while still looking at the show trying to pretend that nothing had happened.

On the other hand, Niklaus knew exactly what she was doing; the innocent look on her face was shielding much not so innocent thoughts. Her hand went from rubbing up and down the outer part of her thigh to circular motions in the inside of his upper leg. Klaus had to contain his excitement by taking low deep non-noticeable breaths. But Caroline could notice them, and she was thrilled at his reaction that she slowly made her way up brushing the bulge in his pants with her fingertips before quickly retreating to the outside of his leg. She grinned to herself at the sudden intake of breathe coming from the man beside her. "Don't tease sweetheart, I am much better at this game then you are," he whispered seductively in her ear his warm breath sending tingles down her spine.

"Well, we just have to see about that, now won't we, " She replied a small sexy glint in her eye, "Sweetheart."

**I know this one was a short one, but you guys will know what will happen next ! YESS!**

**WOOHHH! FINALLY! **

***PLEASE REVIEW AND STAY TUNED IN***


End file.
